C'est l'histoire de
by Melie
Summary: Les quatre cavaliers/motards de l'Apocalypse entrent dans un bar. Voilà qui sonne comme une mauvaise blague, et pour certains s'en est une. Humour noir.


**Titre :** C'est l'histoire de...  
**Auteur :** Mélie  
**Fandom :** Good Omens  
**Rating :** PG pour humour noir. Très, très noir.  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (sauf les figurants) sortent des esprits délirants de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.

**Prompt :** "Humour : c'est guerre, famine et pollution qui entrent dans un bar et... ( je ne sais pas, qui fera le plus de victimes, qui finira bourré, qui dansera sur la table ou autre autre autre! )"

**Note :** Cette fic date de 2007.

* * *

Scarlett souriait. Aucun d'eux n'avait contacté les autres, en réalité. Mais la même pensée leur était venue à tous trois, simultanément : ça faisait longtemps. Quant au choix du bar… il s'était imposé de lui-même. Le genre de bar avec 666 écrit en rouge sang sur de grandes portes noires. Le genre de bar où les cheveux s'élèvent plus haut que l'esprit. Le genre de bar où tout le monde vient habillé en noir.

C'était sympa, de se retrouver, il fallait l'admettre. Non, ils n'avaient pas développé ce que les humains appelaient le sens de la camaraderie. Mais depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils pouvaient bien avoir envie de se retrouver autour d'un verre.

IL n'était pas encore là. Donc, en attendant…

* * *

_  
C'est l'histoire de Guerre, Famine, et Pollution, qui entrent dans un bar. Oui, Guerre, Famine, et Pollution. Les fameux Cavaliers, ou Motards, selon l'époque, de l'Apocalypse. Enfin , trois sur quatre. C'est déjà bien. C'est déjà trop._

* * *

En attendant, Sable buvait. Il n'avait pas le blues, non, pas vraiment. Enfin, si, il l'avait, au sens où un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse peut l'avoir.

Il était entré dans un fast-food. Comme ça, sans penser à mal. Pour voir ce que ça donnait, chez la concurrence.

Et personne ne s'était arrêté de manger pour lui. Personne n'avait eu l'envie de faire un régime soudain. Ils mangeaient et mangeaient leurs hamburgers-frites, avalaient leurs sodas, se levaient, partaient mais surtout finissaient leurs assiettes. Même les gamins.

"Ils ne se rendent même pas compte que c'est mauvais pour eux !  
- Ton régime miracle n'est pas vraiment excellent non plus, commenta Scarlett.  
- Entre manger toutes ces… choses et ne rien manger, le choix me paraît pourtant évident !  
- Je pense qu'ils sont sous l'influence de la publicité."

Sable réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir bu.

"La publicité, continuait Mr White. La publicité. La pub. La pub dit, RECYCLEZ. La pub dit, ENERGIES RENOUVELABLES. La pub dit… et la pub, c'est pas tout. Y a le protocole… de Kyoto. Même là-bas…"

Geste vague vers "là-bas".

"… ils vont le signer. Je suis sûr. J'en suis sûr, je veux dire. Certain. Ecologie. Leur seul mot d'ordre. Protection de l'environnement. Vous pouvez pas vous rendre compte.  
- T'inquiète pas, ça leur passera.  
- Ils commencent à FAIRE ATTENTION !  
- Mais oui, mais oui, rassurait Guerre. C'est comme cette histoire de la paix dans le monde qui revient de temps en temps. Tu trouves toujours un petit conflit pour les contredire.  
- Mais même les déchets… ils les RAMASSENT !  
- Ils finiront par oublier, ne t'en fais pas. Regarde, là-bas, la canette de Coca éventrée…"

Au même moment, quelqu'un la jeta à la poubelle.

"C'est fini pour nous, commenta Sable. Enfin, toi, Guerre, ça passe encore. Mais nous…  
- Allons, ne dramatise pas Famine. Tu es allé en Afrique ces temps-ci ?  
- Non…  
- Tu devrais, je suis certaine que ça te ferait du bien. Je vais souvent en Irak ces temps-ci. Et j'en profite, tu sais, pour faire le tour du voisinage. Je peux t'assurer que… eh bien, tu fais des ravages là-bas, sans même besoin d'y être."

On pouvait toujours compter sur elle, songea Sable. Même quand les choses allaient mal, elle avait une bonne stratégie. Oui, il ferait un voyage en Afrique, ça lui ferait… du bien.

Mais en attendant…

* * *

_Guerre, Famine et Pollution entrent dans un bar. Pas de blondes dans cette blague, et elle n'est pas drôle pour tout le monde._

* * *

En attendant, Mr White tentait de se ressaisir. Guerre avait raison. Tout n'était pas fini. Malgré toutes ces lois anti-fumeurs.

"Fumer tue. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé à dire. Fumer tue.  
- Et pourtant, les gens fument toujours.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Mais plus dans les lieux publics, plus maintenant.  
- Tu es sûr ?"

Il releva la tête. Et finit par sourire. Peut-être qu'il avait trop bu… s'il lui était possible de trop boire, il ne savait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il essayait. Mais… non, si, c'était bien cela : un jeune, visage pâle, tatouages multiples, coiffure à la… iroquois, oui, c'était ça… un jeune fumait. Et ce malgré toutes les lois et toutes les amendes.

Peut-être que c'était bien passager, alors.

Une dispute éclata.

"Oups, lâcha Scarlett. Désolée.  
- Ce n'est rien, assura Sable.  
- Oh, on avait pourtant dit qu'on essayerait de rester… au calme.  
- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Tant mieux, si les affaires marchent bien pour toi."

* * *

_  
Guerre, Famine et Pollution entrent dans un bar. Qui tombe à l'eau ?_

Aucun des trois.  


* * *

Le barman tentait de se rappeler d'où venait la dispute. En vain.

En tout cas, ça avait bien dégénéré.

Il croyait pourtant bien les connaître, ces deux là. Amis depuis l'enfance et compagnie. Quelques malédictions, séances d'exorcisme, rien de bien méchant : ils avaient le droit d'avoir leurs convictions. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se promener avec de grands couteaux sur eux.

Et pourtant, si.

Et ce n'était pas tout.

La salle était propre, une heure plus tôt. Il en était certain. D'où pouvaient donc sortir tous ces… détritus ? Et les paquets de chips ? Même pas sa marque de chips ! Et les mégots ? Louis avait allumé une cigarette, ça, oui, mais une seule !

Et aussi… il commençait à avoir faim.

* * *

_Guerre, Famine et Pollution entrent dans un bar. Qui est-ce qui reste ?_

* * *

Pollution buvait toujours, mais avait arrêté de se plaindre. De même que Famine. Quant à Guerre, elle avait sorti un paquet de cartes, ramassé sur quelque champs de ruines lointain.

Et elle avait insisté pour jouer à la Bataille. Un de ses jeux préférés. Alors il s'y étaient mis, bon gré, mal gré. Au moins, ça leur changeait les idées.

La porte s'ouvrit.

"Tiens, encore un pour qui les affaires marcheront toujours bien, railla Pollution.  
- BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE. DESOLE POUR LE RETARD.  
- On n'avait pas vraiment de rendez-vous, dit Sable haussant les épaules.  
- OUI, C'EST VRAI. JE PEUX JOUER ?"

Scarlett acquiesça.

"Je redistribue les cartes.  
- TU NE TRICHES PAS, J'ESPERE.  
- Tu me prends pour qui ?  
- DANS TON… DANS CE QUE TU FAIS, LA LOYAUTE N'EXISTE PAS. IL N'Y A MÊME PAS DE REGLES.  
- Et alors ? Et d'abord, si, il y en a.  
- EXEMPLE ?  
- Hey, vous allez quand même pas… vous engueuler… non ?"

Mr White avait la confirmation que oui, il pouvait trop boire. Et il avait trop bu.

"JUSTE UNE PETITE CONVERSATION.  
- Excusez-moi une minute.  
- TU NE JOUES PLUS, FAMINE ?  
- Je vais chercher la cuisine."

* * *

_Guerre, Famine, Pollution et Mort sont dans un bar. Guerre veut jouer. Famine cherche la cuisine. Pollution a trop bu._

Mort a envie de discuter un peu… on discute souvent avec lui, on essaye de négocier, mais Il a rarement l'occasion de participer à un véritable débat. Donc il veut discuter. N'importe quel sujet.

* * *

"OUI, C'EST SÛR QUE CE PROTOCOLE DE KYOTO NE DOIT PAS TE RAVIR.  
- Et y a l'autre là… avec son film… il a fait peur à tout le monde ! Non mais ça se fait pas, de faire peur aux gens, comme ça !  
- QUEL FILM ?  
- Une… machin chose qui dérange.  
- PAS VU.  
- C'est sûr que tu ne dois pas aller souvent au cinéma, intervint Guerre.  
- OH. TU SERAIS SURPRISE."

Le barman restait béat. Comment allait-il expliquer ça… à sa femme, d'abord, puis… il devait appeler la police. Oui, il devait le faire. Et il se le répétait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Mais il avait tellement de mal à y croire…

Des morts. Dans son bar. Les deux de la dispute. Qu'il connaissait. Et puis Louis, pris d'une quinte de toux soudaine.

Et il avait SI faim maintenant.

"DITES… VOUS TROUVEZ PAS QUE VOUS EN FAÎTES UN PEU TROP ?  
- Oh, on peu bien s'a… s'amuser de temps en temps !  
- J'AI L'IMPRESSION DE BAIGNER DANS LES DECHETS. DESOLE, POLLUTION. JE COMPRENDS QUE TU TE SENTE UN PEU… DEPRIME. MAIS IL Y A DES LIMITES.  
- Oh, laisse-le… une petite récréation, ça fait de mal à personne.  
- JE N'ETAIS PAS VENU ICI POUR DES CLIENTS, GUERRE. TU NE POUVAIS PAS TE CONTENTER D'UNE PETITE DISPUTE ? ET TOI…  
- Quoi encore ?  
- … TU ETAIS VRAIMENT OBLIGE DE LEUR PIQUER LEURS RESERVES ?  
- Ils en auront de nouvelles demain…  
- SAUF SI LE BARMAN MEURT DE FAIM. IL NE POURRA PAS PASSER LA COMMANDE.  
- Oh.  
- TU N'Y AS MÊME PAS PENSE.  
- Non. Eh bien… c'est pour compenser. Pour les fast-foods.  
- MAIS JE NE COMPRENDS PAS… ELLE MARCHE BIEN, TA SOCIETE, NON ?  
- Si, si, elle marche même très bien. Mais pas aussi bien que les fast-foods. Pas encore aussi bien.  
- Allez, une dernière tournée ! lança joyeusement Pollution. Barman… barman ? Oh, zut.  
- JE VOUS AVAIS PREVENU.  
- Je connais un autre bar…, commença Scarlett.  
- UN AUTRE JOUR PEUT-ÊTRE. DESOLE, ENCORE UN RENDEZ-VOUS IMPORTANT. HOMME POLITIQUE, JE PEUX PAS RATER CA.  
- Il faut que je prépare mon voyage en Afrique.  
- Et moi je vais… voir si je peux pas me faire embaucher dans une autre… centrale machin-chose.  
- Nucléaire. Tu ferais mieux de dessoûler un peu d'abord. Bon eh bien je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi.  
- DESOLE. VRAIMENT.  
- Tant pis. De toute façon, je prends un avion demain.  
- Tu vas où, l'Afrique ? Je t'y retrouve ?  
- Non. La France.  
- C'EST PLUTÔT CALME EN CE MOMENT POURTANT.  
- Oh, on ne sait jamais ce qui se prépare…"

* * *

_Guerre, Famine, Pollution et Mort sortent du bar._

Qui fermera très bientôt.

**FIN.**


End file.
